Pyrocynical
Niall (born: ), better known online as Pyrocynical, is a British YouTuber and commentator, who was formerly recognized to be one of the early adopters of the well-known colored border which surrounds video clips shown during commentary videos. As of today, Niall uploads various types of videos, especially trend videos, on his channel regarding the social media which are considered to be newsworthy. The Pyrocynical channel has more than 786 million views and almost all of its current videos have at least 1 million views in general, sometimes even more. About Pyrocynical created his YouTube channel in 2013, but only started uploading videos in 2014, mostly MLG montage parodies (which he later claimed to be embarrassed about). On October 30, 2015, a video was released on Pyrocynical's channel titled "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO", a commentary-style video which was a noticeable deviation from the montage parody content. From then on, only one other montage parody video was released on his channel titled "SHREK HAS SWAG 2". This was a commentary video, although the actual montage parody was not the bulk of the video and it was short compared to his previous montage parodies. In 2018, Pyro's content was a mix of trending topics, gaming videos, and commentary. He had also begun interacting with others more frequently in skits, the largest being a Reddit video looking at Despacito memes. Pyro's emblematic trait is his ginger-brown (now bleached blonde) hair, which many have joked around saying he looks as if he were "a cute little lesbian". Pyro's commentary videos started off mostly having gameplay of first-person shooters in the background, notably CS: GO or Overwatch, although nowadays, he has completely scrapped that format and has replaced it with real-life footage of himself in his bedroom. An early exception of this is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos display gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Pyro claims he has compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. Prior to Niall's face reveal, pictures of his face had been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar, to Twitter. However, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Pyrocynical's private Facebook page and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. Frankly, Pyro uploaded a video of him brushing his teeth on Twitter, which has been deleted. On October 12, 2016, Niall unexpectedly uploaded a video of his face reveal, titled who i'm voting for president (face reveal), mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 United States presidential election. He has included his appearance in always every video since the reveal, changing his video format once more. Collaborations Niall has done a lot of collaborations and gameplay-related content with other fellow YouTubers such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with other YouTubers including most of the commentary genre such as Jameskii, squizzy, Vargskelethor, Memeulous, Trollzous, Dolan Dark, and Colossal Is Crazy . Niall has made several positive effects on other YouTubers such as LtCorbis when he promoted her channel, as well as BionicPIG when he promoted his music. Niall's old videos were frequently criticized for being a "LeafyIsHere clone" due to the great similarity of their content, despite the difference in their personalities. Niall responded by self-deprecating himself and making more of a resemblance to Leafy by using click-bait and Good Content. Despite all of the drama, Pyro and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Pyrocynical's, claimed that Leafy secretly hates Pyrocynical and believes he copied his style. Just like others, Niall dislikes Drama Alert's Keemstar. Unlike others though, it's for personal reasons. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Pyrocynical have had bad blood since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Niall made a video titled, "KEEMSTAR RANT", in which he suggested that Keem should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations. Keem didn't like the suggestion and went to Twitter calling Niall out as well as leaking private pictures of him. There's one video in which Keem insists that Pyro himself told him he was supposedly dating a French minor girl (yet he always altered said girl's age). Keem also claimed he sucked him off and that Pyro goes to furry conventions, supposedly inviting a big YouTuber there. The heated conversation went on until Keemstar decided to block Niall. On June 9, 2016, Pyro uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done in the past to hurt him, for example claiming that Niall is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and damaged Keem's reputation. Though there had been many Keemstar rants prior to this, Niall's was seemingly the first to conclude the Keemstar Feud on YouTube. Keem had a decline in views after Pyro's video was published. Though he's doing fairly well now, he seems to have stayed out of drama - regarding him personally - ever since. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 7, 2016 *2 million subscribers: October 28, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 9, 2019 Trivia *Niall is in a long-term relationship with the Korean-Australian artist/animator Hyojin Choi, known commonly online as Squizzy formerly Squizxy. She is a college major known for her artistic endeavors and has also been a Twitch streamer for an extended period of time. *Despite never really doing much harm, he always somehow manages to get his Twitter account banned. He was once banned for threatening to grind a fellow YouTuber into Lard as a build up to a funny skit. **His Twitter account got suspended again in March 2019, the reasons are as of right now unknown. *He is well known for using "funny" props in his videos, which include Minecraft tools, a Roadhog mask, several hats including the Pyrocynical hat, etc. *His favorite Overwatch hero is Roadhog, with Ana being a close second. *His most fond memories of his "lonely" childhood were of playing Spyro The Dragon. *There are many common jokes that he and his fans often use: **That his father is in prison; **"So guys we did it!" (a line from his 250k subscriber special) followed by a sentence detailing an event; ***Also the cat in the wheelchair meme, which usually co-related to the 250k subs meme; **Calling himself a lesbian or being called a "cute little lesbian"; **Replacing any word relating to killing or harming someone with Game End so the video wouldn't get demonitised, which is obviously a joke; **Despacito 2, where a person takes a clip or photo from Despacito and edits the audio or imagery; **The fanbase constantly asking for Petscop 2; **The fanbase joking that he spent £3.000 on an e-girl yet complains he can't afford a car. *His real full name is unknown. For a long time, it was thought to be Niall Comas, but he has since debunked it. Gallery Pyrocynical Ushanka 2.png|Pyrocynical Ushanka PyroGallery1.png PyroGallery2.png pyro dab.png|Pyrocynical dabbing PyroGallery3.png pyro gay.png PyroGallery4.png PyroGallery5.jpg PyroGallery6.jpg PyroGallery7.jpg PyroGallery8.jpg Niall.jpg Capture.PNG|Pyrocynical's Friends This page was created on March 29, 2016 by Spirits of nature. Category:British YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2013